One type of fall protection equipment is work positioning lanyards. Such lanyards typically include a rope and an adjuster with the rope having terminations in the form of spliced eyelets at its ends that allow for attachment of a suitable connector and the adjuster having a cam that allows a user to set the length of the lanyard by moving the rope through the adjuster. The rope often becomes abraded over time from contact with the support, such as contact with a metallic beam, wooden frame, tree, etc. Because of this, the useful life of the rope is typically much shorter than the useful life of the adjuster. Most conventional adjusters are assembled with permanent connections, such as by rivets, and accordingly offer no provisions for replacing the worn rope with a new rope because the terminations at its end prevent it from threading through the adjuster. One currently available adjuster, produced and sold under the trademark GRILLION by the PETZL company, provides for the replacement of a worn rope, but requires that a user remove a screw and the load connecting carabiner used to attach the adjuster to a user. Safety concerns associated with modification/disassembly of personal protection equipment (PPE) require that such an operation be performed in a workshop.